Stick Ranger 2
Stick Ranger 2 is the 27th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 2 November 2018. It is a continuation of the game Stick Ranger, featuring new mechanics and character progression system. Controls Like the original Stick Ranger, characters can be dragged and attacking is fully automatic as long as enemies are within the character's range. Players can progress into different areas by touching the open borders at the left/right, but unlike the original, there are no signs to indicate the open borders. Characters Unlike the original version, there are no classes in Stick Ranger 2. All characters can equip and use any weapons as desired. Each character starts with 50 LP and gains EXP and LV in a similar way as the original version, with 2 SP per LV up. In Stick Ranger 2, characters do not die at 0 LP as long as an ally has more than 0 LP; all of them can still move and attack as usual. However, any damage taken by characters with 0 LP and any excess damage from a "lethal" hit will be transferred to other characters with LP. When all character's LP reaches 0 they will all die together resulting in a Game Over, which forces a respawning in the Village with all characters fully healed. Status The status tab shows properties of characters, and also acts as the SP investment panel. In Stick Ranger 2, SP can be invested into the following 7 skills: *Max LP +10% (5 LP per SP investment) *Short Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Short range type (SML)) *Middle Attack +5% *Long Attack +5% *Physical +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Physical attack type (ATR)) *Elemental +5% *Dodge +2% (Increases chance for an enemy attack to deal 0 damage) Weapons Weapons are divided into 2 categories: Arms and Charges. Arms provides primary attacks for characters, while Charges provides secondary attacks through an MP system similar to the original Stick Ranger. Note that weapons in Stick Ranger 2 can only be dropped from enemies once; once the weapon in obtained it will no longer drop from enemies holding the weapon. Weapon Stats *AT: Damage dealt by weapons *AGI: Time between successive attacks (in frames) *Range: Attack range (in pixels) *Charge: MP charged by each attack (Arms only) *Emit: MP required to unleash the attack (Charges only) *SML: Range Type of the Weapon *ATR: Attack Type of the Weapon Arms List *Glove: LV 1, AT 2-3, AGI 15, Range 15, Charge 1, SML Short, ATR Physical. *Power Glove: LV 1, AT 6-8, AGI 15, Range 15, Charge 1, SML Short, ATR Physical. *Light Glove: LV 1, AT 2-3, AGI 10, Range 15, Charge 1, SML Short, ATR Physical. Charges List *Bash: LV 1, AT 20-30, Emit 10, SML Short, ATR Physical. *Range Attack: LV 1, AT 10-15, Emit 10, SML Short, ATR Physical. Deals splash damage. Enemies Enemies exist in non-peaceful areas, which attack characters and attempt to kill them. Characters can kill them for gold, weapons and EXP, following a similar system as the original Stick Ranger There are currently 5 types of enemies. *Green Gel: LV 1, LP 30, AT 1-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 10% chance to drop Bash. *Cyan Gel: LV 2, LP 60, AT 2-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Power Glove. *Red Gel: LV 3, LP 90, AT 3-5, Range 40, Gold 1, EXP 100, 3.33% chance to drop Light Glove. *Green Big Gel: LV 5, LP 900, AT 1-3, Range 20, Gold 3, EXP 500, 100% chance to drop Range Attack. *Green Big Box Snake: LV 5, LP 150, AT 3-4, Range 40, Gold 10, EXP 100. Areas There are currently 4 areas in the game. From left to right they are: *Village: A peaceful screen. Characters staying in this area can heal their lost LP over time. There is a 1% chance for characters to heal 10% of their Max LP every frame, giving about 71% chance to heal 5 times (~50% of max LP depending on rounding) in 10s (600 frames), And about 41% chance to heal 10 times (~100% of max LP depending on rounding) in 15s (900 frames). *Cave 1: Featuring the Green Gel, Cyan Gel, Red Gel, and Green Big Gel, this is the first screen in the game. *Cave 2: Contains 3 Green Box Snakes. Defeating all 3 Green Box Snakes will unlock access to Cave 3 and also the 2nd Stickman. *Cave 3: This is a placeholder area with nothing but a dead end. Saving As of ver1.2, game progress is now automatically saved. When save data is loaded, characters always respawn at the Village. History Category:Web games